There are known electronic equipments, e.g. temperature controllers or timers, which can be mounted on electrical panels or cabinets to compose a more complex system. To house them the panel or cabinet is perforated either with various square openings (with dimensions e.g. of 48 by 48 mm and/or 72 by 72 mm) or with smaller holes (e.g. with about 22 mm diameter).
In the circular holes fits the body of a simple panel-button, while in the square openings are mounted the above mentioned apparatuses. For this purpose they have (i) a main box-shaped body, for containing management electronics, attached to (ii) a front part. The box-shaped body has the same square section of the hole while the front part has a larger cross-section. To support the box-like body it is inserted into the square hole, while the front part lies flush with the panel from the accessible side, thus constituting the interface to the user.
Whenever an electrical panel or cabinet is set up, the wall thereof, which is typically made of steel, must be bored. Therefore, not only the operation of boring is laborious and expensive, but it is complicated by the fact of having to make square openings (awkward geometry) and in different sizes.
It is not possible to even the size of the box-shaped bodies because it depends on the number and bulk of the circuits inside the apparatus. On the other hand, it is not even possible to construct the box-shaped bodies of circular cross-section because the electronic boards are generally flat and rigid.
Obviating to at least one of these problems is the main object of the invention.